Alternative ending to The vanishing
by Brentinator
Summary: Warning! Contains spoilers for The vanishing. Rated T. What should've happened in the vanishing, but Lab Rats is a children's show so they have to be kinda not so violent. Sorry if the summary sucks. Dedicated to all Lab Rats fans.
1. Chapter 1

Daniel's POV.

This had to work. I had no idea what this crazy lady, also know as Gisele, was talking about when she said she was gonna get rid of us, but first use us as bait. I just knew that if we didn't get out of here, we would probably all get killed. I opened the control panel of the screen and pulled out some wires.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Bob asked impatiently.

"If I put these two wires together, then I should be able to blast a hole in the wall." I explained as I grabbed the wires and put them together.

Instead of burning a hole in the wall, I felt a big jolt through my body and I suddenly saw a open field with blue skies. It was beautiful, and I wanted to stay there, and then everything slowly faded to black.

-Time skip-

I slowly regained consciousness and saw a tall guy in my view.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

The guy grabbed my shoulder and we started walking.

"You'll find out...Daniel." The guy said.

"How the heck do you know my name?!" I exclaimed.

But the guy didn't want to talk anymore. He just pressed down harder on my shoulder and we continued walking. A few minutes later, I realized that I was in the same room where I contacted my dad. Speaking of my dad, I saw him and my uncle Donald tied up with metal ropes in the middle of the room.

"Dad!" I yelled as the guy pressed down harder on my shoulder.

"Marcus! Stop this!" My dad yelled at the guy.

"How do you know him?" I asked.

My dad ignored me and continued talking to Marcus.

"Marcus, I am begging you, don't hurt him, do it to me instead." My dad begged as tears started forming in his eyes.

I tried to get out of his grip, but he pushed down harder.

"Marcus, I know I made you to be evil, but I can reprogram you, we can be a family. We can adopt a girl, or a kitten." Douglas insisted.

"I hate cats." Marcus said.

"Wait. He's my brother?" I asked as I referred to Marcus.

"Not for long." Marcus said as he pushed down on my shoulder, making me cry out in pain.

"Marcus. Please stop. I'm sorry that I ran out on you, but don't hurt him for my actions. Give me a second chance" My dad begged.

I felt Marcus's grip ease up a bit and his eyes soften.

"No." Marcus said as his tight grip returned and I cried out. "My only mission is to take out your family, one by one. Starting with him."

Marcus kept pressing down harder and harder.

"Please Marcus, don't hurt Daniel." My dad started. "Start with Donnie!"

I saw my uncle Donald glare at my dad, then I felt myself getting pushed to the ground. I looked up and saw Marcus about to hit me.

"You can beat him, because you are both BIONIC." I heard my dad say.

I could tell he was hinting towards something, but I didn't know what.

"Yeah, your a BIONIC android and Daniel is a BIONIC human." Uncle Donald said.

I still had nothing.

"The point is, you are both BIONIC." My dad said.

Then I got it, Marcus was bionic and I could replicate his abilities.

"Oh." I realised out loud as I started crawling towards Marcus.

"Goodbye...dad." Marcus said as he generated a blue fire ball.

Then I grabbed his ankle. Marcus looked at me with confusion written all over his face.

"Ok what are you doing?" Marcus asked.

I slowly pushed myself to my feet and had to keep myself from groaning in pain.

"This." I said as I generated a blue fire ball identical to Marcus's. His eyes widened as I launched it at him and he fell into a bunch of pieces. I ripped apart my dad's and uncle Donald's restraints and hugged my dad. Then I suddenly felt a pain explosion in my arm as everything faded to black.

Douglas's POV.

I watched as Gisele's light blue laser whip cut my son's arm and his eyes roll up and close.

"Daniel!" I yelled as I desperately tried to shake him awake.

Then Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase came into the room. I saw Chase pull out a laser whip identical to Gisele's.

"Oh please, you don't even know how to use that." Gisele smiled as she hit Chase in the stomach with her's before he could turn the other one on. I watched as Chase fell to the ground.

"Chase!" I heard Donnie yell as he ran to Chase and I saw Adam, Bree and Leo crowd around him.

I saw my gun laying on the table along with Donnie's and then I got a idea. I gently propped Daniel up against the wall, picked up mine and Donnie's guns and aimed at Gisele.

"Oh please, you can't get up the courage to do this Douglas. You have already tried...and failed." Gisele said.

I shot both the guns at her heart and she fell to the ground. I smiled and put the guns down, then that happy moment faded a few seconds later when I heard someone yell my name. I ran over to where Leo, Donnie, Bree and Adam had crowded around Chase. I looked down and saw his stomach bleeding badly. I saw Donnie scoop up Chase and I picked up Daniel.

"What do we do with both of them?" Bree asked.

Then I heard Leo say.

"Remember those people who saved Chase's life and helped us defeat the Incapacitator?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Adam asked.

"Because they may be our only hope." Leo stated.

 **So did you like it?**

 **I will be making a huge authors note in the end of this about the ending of the show we all know and love as Lab Rats.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2.

Bree's POV.

I was terrified, one of my brother's were on the verge of death and the other was unconscious. I applied pressure to Chase's wound. Mr. Davenport and I were back in Mission Creek, that way, Mr. Davenport could find the fix for our melted chips and hopefully help Daniel and Chase while Leo, Adam and Douglas got Kaz and Oliver. I helped Mr. Davenport get Daniel settled and I came back to Chase. I bit my lip and kept tears from falling out of my eyes as I saw Chase start gasping for air.

"Mr. Davenport! Chase is dying!" I yelled as tears started flowing out of my eyes.

Mr. Davenport dashed in the room just as I saw Chase's chest stopped going up and down. Mr. Davenport grabbed the defibrillators.

"Charging...clear!" Mr. Davenport yelled as he pressed the defibrillators onto Chase's body.

I heard a beep on the heart monitor that I had hooked him up to. He was alive. I sighed in relief as I put a oxygen mask on Chase and held his hand. Then my text alert went off.

L-Doo: Bree, we can't find Mighty Med.

Bree D: Well, try harder. Chase just died, but Mr. Davenport was able to bring him back.

L-Doo: Got it. How's Daniel?

Bree D: Still unconscious. :(

L-Doo: Ok, we'll keep looking, I'll text you when we find it.

Bree D: Ok.

I put my phone back into my pocket and turned my attention back to Chase. I kissed Chase's forehead and walked over to Mr. Davenport.

"Mr. Davenport? What do you want me to do about Chase's wound?" I asked.

"Is it still bleeding?" Mr. Davenport asked.

I nodded slowly.

"I need you to apply pressure to it. Just use a towel or something so you don't get blood on your hands." He explained.

"Got it." I said as I dashed out of the room to go get a few towels.

Leo's POV.

Adam, Douglas and I were looking in Pennsylvania for Mighty Med, where was the freaking place? Then I remembered that we used the wormhole transporter to get here. Great. Then I saw Adam on his phone texting someone. I slapped his hand...with a ton of force from my bionic arm.

"Ow! Why did you do that Leo?!" Adam yelled as he rubbed his hand.

"Who are you texting?! I just found out that Chase almost died! We have got to find Mighty Med, Kaz and Oliver to help Daniel and Chase!" I yelled.

"Oh, I'm texting Kaz. We are talking about the big football game last night." Adam smiled as he waved around his phone.

"And why didn't you tell us this?!" Douglas yelled as he came over.

"Because Leo doesn't want me texting." Adam mockingly said.

"Oh my gosh! Give me that!" I yelled as I ripped Adam's E-phone out of his hands.

Adam231: Kaz, where are you, Oliver and MM?

KAZ: MM got destroyed by villains Romen and Riker, We moved into a small base. I thought we were talking about football.

Adam231: It's Leo, I swiped Adam's phone. I need you and Oliver to help Chase and Daniel. They got injured in a battle.

KAZ: Who's Daniel? And what happened?

Adam231: What happened is a long story...and Daniel is a even longer story. I'll explain later. I need you and Oliver to come to Mission Creek, California. It's a emergency.

KAZ: Got it. I'll get Oliver and we'll be right over.

Adam231: Come to Donald Davenport's house. I'll send the coordinates.

KAZ: Got them. We'll be there in a minute.

Adam231: See you then.

I handed Adam back his phone.

"Well, what were you talking about?" Douglas demanded as he crossed his arms.

"Kaz and Oliver will meet us in Mission Creek, we gotta go tell Big D what happened to Mighty Med." I said as I started running with Douglas and Adam following closely behind. I heard Adam yell.

"What the heck happened to Mighty Med?!"

 **I have a lot of fun writing people texting. Try it for yourself and prove me wrong.**

 **I got kinda disappointed when I heard the rumor that Billy Unger may be getting rid of his stage name and going back to his birth name, William Brent Unger. But I don't know if that's true, just a rumor.**

 **The next part will probably be the end, so letting you know.**

 **Is Adam good? I'm still having a bit of trouble when it comes to writing him, but I think I'm getting better.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3.

Bree's POV.

Mr. Davenport was on his computer looking for a fix to our chips and watching Chase at the same time, I was sitting with Daniel and gently stroking his hair. Then I saw a portal slowly start and gradually get bigger. I saw Oliver, Kaz and Skyler in it. I stood up and hugged them all. Oliver especially. Then we broke our hug and Oliver looked over at Daniel.

"Is this Daniel?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah." I slowly said.

"Kaz, bandage up his arm." Oliver commanded.

"Got it." Kaz said, pulling out the bandages.

"Bree, where's Chase?" Oliver asked.

"He's in the other room." I directed.

"Kaz, once you finish up with Daniel, come with me." Oliver commanded.

Then Skyler, Oliver and I walked into the other room where Mr. Davenport was. He was furiously typing at the computer when I heard a small ding.

"What was that?" I inquired.

"Oh, that means I found a fix for everyone's melted chips, plus, you will all get the upgrade." Mr. Davenport smiled, but it quickly faded when he looked back down at his son.

"Mr. Davenport, I need to talk to you. Privately." Skyler said.

"Sure. You guys can save him right?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"How fast can you make Chase's new chip?" Oliver asked.

"Fifteen to twenty minutes, why?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"You better get started, that may be Chase's once chance of survival." Kaz said quietly.

"I'll get started." Mr. Davenport said as he ran over to the cyber desk and started typing stuff into the keypad.

I stroked Chase's hair and whispered quietly in his ear.

"Skyler, let us know if Daniel wakes up." Oliver commanded as he sat down beside me.

"Got it." Skyler said as she went in the other room.

Kaz was looking over Mr. Davenport's shoulder.

"So, you and Chase have a pretty good bond." Oliver said.

"Yeah. He's my little brother, and we have saved each other countless times. I just don't wanna lose him." I said with tears starting to stream down my face.

"Hey, he'll be ok. As soon as your dad makes his chip and we get it into him, he'll be fine." Oliver encouraged as he held my hand.

"I just, I want him to fine. I've almost lost him before, and I don't him to die now. After all we've been through." I said as he continued to stroke his hair.

Mr. Davenport opened up the chip frabractior and pulled out a green chip. He put it on the chip extractor. Oliver held him up and Mr. Davenport put Chase's chip back into his neck, then Oliver put Chase back down and looked at his vitals again.

"He'll live." Oliver sighed in relief.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I happily exclaimed as I hugged Oliver by the neck.

"I'm glad I could help." Oliver smiled as he hugged me back.

Then Skyler came in the room.

"Guys, the kid is awake." Skyler announced.

I quickly ran in the room and saw Daniel propped up with pillows.

"Hey Daniel." I smiled.

"Where's my dad? Did Marcus get him?!" Daniel asked with fear in his eyes.

"No. Douglas is fine. I'm wondering where he is, same with Adam and Leo." Mr. Davenport said.

Then we heard someone burst in the door. Leo, Adam and Douglas were all trying to catch their breath.

"DoD you guys run all the way from Pennsylvania?" I asked.

"No. We took a plane and we ran fourteen miles over here." Leo explained while gasping for air between every word.

Douglas saw that Daniel was awake and he came over and hugged him. I saw that Daniel hugged him just as tightly back.

"How are you feeling?" Douglas asked.

"Like any guy who's arm got cut with a laser whip." Daniel said.

"Mr. Davenport, can I talk to you now?" Skyler asked.

Why did Skyler want to talk to Mr. Davenport so much?

"Yes. Come with me." Mr. Davenport said as he and Skyler left the room.

I helped Daniel stand up and we walked to Chase's bed. He was awake and talking to Adam and Leo.

"Chase! I am so happy you are alive!" I exclaimed as I hugged my brother.

Then Mr. Davenport and Skyler came back.

"Guys. I need two of you to go back to the academy and help Douglas and Daniel. I want two of you to help Skyler and I on a new project. But I need you to make a decision now." Mr. Davenport announced.

"What? But I can't leave my siblings!" Adam protested.

"I'm sorry, but I need you guys to split up." Mr. Davenport said.

"I understand." Adam said.

I personally thought I would never hear those words come out of his mouth.

"Who's staying here and who's going back to the academy?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I'll go back to the academy." Leo said.

"Ok, one down. Who is going with Leo?" Mr. Davenport asked.

I saw the sadness in Adam and Chase's eyes. We had known each other all our lives and now Mr. Davenport wanted us to just leave each other?

"I'll go back to the academy." Adam said, but he seemed to be chocking on his words.

I helped Chase up and we hugged our siblings as they left with Daniel and Douglas. Then Mr. Davenport started explaining his plan...for the elite force.

The end.

 **Wow, I haven't even been a Lab Rats fan for a full year, and now it's over.**

 **I remembered when I first discovered Lab Rats when I was laid up with a sprained ankle. I used to call it stupid, but now, I'm thankful that it happened, or I may not even be here now.**

 **I remember when the long anticipated (at least for me) Bionic action hero came on and I loved the thrill I got. Laughing at the humor almost every time, freaking out when I heard Gisele's plan to take out Chase's chip, crying when I thought Chase was dead. And I realized that new Disney XD fans will never get that thrill. Yes, we have Elite Force, but we are without Adam and Leo. Spencer and Tyrell, we will miss you.**

 **Lab Rats is a connection for me and my friends (that I have never seen face to face, but you guys are always there for me. Whether it's family issues or writer's block) and I will not let the Lab Rats archives die. No matter what.**

 **Special thanks to Billy Unger, Spencer Boldmen, Kelli Berglund, TJ Williams, Hal Sparks, Angel Parker, Jeremy Kent Jackson and the rest of the cast and crew. After all, the show wouldn't be around without any of you. Thanks for doing this for me and all of the other Lab Rats fans.**

 **Thanks to EmeraldTulip, Stardust16, The forth Bionic, LabRats989, Dirtkid123, Tennisgirl77, T00thY, Thegirlwhoneverforgot, Daphrose, GirlFace187, ShayaLay, TheMeepyFreak, TheUnknownBlock, LabRatsFlutieKat, Astri. Angels, TheImpalaLover and all of my other friends on . I love you guys and I am so grateful for you.**

 **Thanks to LabRatsFan123, DbzLabRats and all of my other friends on the Lab Rats wiki. Thank you for making me feel welcome.**

 **Thanks to everyone else, for making me part of the Lab Rats family.**

 **Lab Rats, you will be missed, but know that you will always hold a special place in my heart.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
